A blast from the past
by yourstrulyvampire
Summary: Edward and Bella fulfilling their happily-ever-after at Dartmouth 1 year after BD a familiar boy causes a stir. Meanwhile can Jake bare being away from young Nessie? T to be careful. 1st fanfic- please review! can take criticism!
1. A blast from the past

**Chapter 1**

**A blast from the past**

I wouldn't say that I woke up – obviously I couldn't sleep - but I awoke from a daydream I was having, rather, a night-dream as I looked at the watch on my perfectly pale wrist. It had been about how in 3 hours my fellow peers would be getting up to get ready for their first day... at Dartmouth. I looked over at Edward who was looking at me with his golden eyes – we had hunted the night before last in preparation for my first day at college.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me while stroking his finger up and down my spine. I effectively answered his question by flinging myself at him and kissing him everywhere I could reach in a very human way...

About 2 and half hours later we broke apart as we were both immersed with thoughts of our daughter Renesmee. What would she do in the hours that we were at college? Would she miss us? Would she miss Jacob who could only come down at weekends as he had to lead his pack back in La Push? In any case I would miss her but at least I had Edward.

I was going to be taking English Literature with Edward "The first time round!" as Edward called it and I was more or less happy with that decision as we both got out of the bed of our new house – which was nothing like our first and best home in Forks - and got dressed without even looking at what we were putting on because we were both staring into each other's eyes.

A few hours later we were walking up to Campus where students were flocking from every entrance and chatting animatedly about what they had done in the summer, who had hooked up with who and so much more that even my vampire ears couldn't make out the separate sentences. I heard Edward growl next to me just as I clocked a group of people staring at us.

"They all think you're. Really. Hot." He said in-between growls of anger- his nostrils flaring. "Not that I blame them, love." And he faced me and kissed me fiercely. As we pulled away I noticed that he had a victorious, smug face and I guessed that the kiss was not only for our benefits.

"I should be the jealous one. All the girls are gawping with just one glance at you!" I commented with my hand creeping round his waist and my ring thoroughly on show to show all of those girls who was boss. I didn't have to fear competition as I knew that Edward loved me and vice versa.

The second part of my heart belonged to my daughter Renesmee who was just one year-old but had the physical age of 7 and was staying with Rosalie and Emmett –who were living as a married couple- only a mile away... but it still hurt to be away from her.

As we headed to the main building we passed a student who looked familiar in some way but it was probably just a feature that someone in my past life had possessed. He looked up at me through thick glasses and seemed to recognise me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Edward gripped my waist more firmly and pushed me passed him into a deserted alleyway.

"I recognise-"I began to say but Edward cut across me.

"That guy thinks that you look uncannily like one of his 'fellow rejects', as he calls them, from his high school in Phoenix. Coincidentally her name was Bella Swan and she moved away around 3 years ago... This is a problem." He said while looking around to see if anyone was watching. The guy in question was staring over at me with his hands in his pockets. When he saw me looking he blushed and looked down at his battered old converses.

I guessed he was embarrassed and sort of freaked out by the ferocious glare Edward was giving him... I wasn't surprised. I turned to my husband and gestured to move on.

The day went without a hitch and in fact it was quite enjoyable to be back in a human scenario but that ache in my heart for my daughter was almost unbearable so as soon as we left to go home we rushed past the fragile humans who were going off for a night out and as soon as we had got into the trees we sprinted for Mr and Mrs Hale's – they were going under Rose's name – to see our not-so-little Renesmee.

She was waiting for us, of course. As soon as we entered the front door Renesmee reached out for us, her hand outstretched. We settled down for the evening watching the news while Renesmee showed Edward and I her day. I got worried when Nessie abruptly stopped showing me her day until I breathed in and smelt the familiar smell of-


	2. Paris never falls in this story

**Chapter 2**

**Paris never falls in this story.**

"Jakie!" Cried Renesmee jumping off my lap and into Jake's arms. I had been so absorbed in her memories that I hadn't even noticed Jake sneak through the front door with an apologetic look on his face directed towards Edward.

Edward rose but before he could pursue whatever he was going to yell at my best friend I said to him, "Leave it... He can't help but feel protective over her." I looked at him meaningfully and he came over to sit by me and I snuggled up to him breathing in his strange better-than-vampire scent.

Jacob wasn't just there for Renesmee of course. He was still my Jacob after all and even though obviously all romantic feelings were long gone we were still a massive part of each other's lives. I told him, Rosalie and Emmett about the guy who had recognised me from Phoenix and what problems it might cause.

"I suppose we could just say it _is_ me and just distance ourselves from him." I suggested while watching Nessie pleading for attention from Jake who easily obliged.

At around 8 o' clock we put Nessie to bed, said goodbye to Jake who was going to stay the night in one of Rose's many spare rooms - much to her distain - and ran off together holding hands back to our on-campus home through the luscious velvet dark.

I could tell Edward was still pissed with Jake all that night but I knew whatever I said it wouldn't change his mind about Jake's intentions. However I knew it wouldn't affect Jake as he was used to much worse hostility from Edward and embraced it like an old friend. It still pained me to think of that dark time that I could barely remember but was fresh in both of their memories.

A romance, a kiss and a whole lot of pain was stirred up and I knew that it would never be forgiven but they had actually become friends – until Edward brought up the whole wolf-imprinting –on-our-daughter thing but I had no problem with it. Jake was family and it made me happy. Edward knew this of course as when we were together at night I often drew back my shield to show him how I felt so as these thoughts went through my head he looked up and broke away from our kiss. We never spoke about it though because we didn't like to argue...

The next day we set off for college with anticipation for Luke's – for that was his name Edward told me – reaction to me. We had decided to just admit to it being me but not really remember him then maybe tell him about Edward and me, be friendly then distance ourselves from him.

"Bella Swan?" Was the first thing he said when he came us, sitting on the grass on the vast campus.

"Um. It's Bella Cullen now Luke." I told him showing him my wedding ring and looking up at Edward who was definitely giving Luke his worst glare. I nudged him in the ribs and he let out a groan of pain. _**Good.**_ I thought pulling back my shield as a telepathic warning to play nice.

"What? Oh wow! I never knew. I left shortly after you did – some place in Alaska – so I never heard the news." He said. "You must be the lucky guy?" He asked Edward extending his hand for Edward to shake. Big mistake in my opinion. Edward took his hand and the shock of his ice cold touch showed on Luke's face.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Luke." Edward said after a moment of surprised silence for Luke. "Well Bella we better get to that lecture we don't want to be late." As if we could be late with our speed and organisation skills. "See you around Grimshaw."

"How did you know my last-"Luke began but Edward and I were already walking briskly towards a large group of students heading for the same lecture.

"You shouldn't confuse him you know." I said to Edward while wrapping my arm around his waist.

"If he is confused he will surely back off. Humans like to know everything and don't like confusion." He told me, flashing me my favourite crooked smile. I forgot all about Luke and wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me close and our lips met. It was almost as good as our first vampire kiss. Slow and building and just as we were getting to the best bit someone yelled: "Get a room!" and we let go of each other, embarrassed.

Jake met us on the campus perimeter with many people giving him a wide berth as he looked dangerous in just a leather jacket and shorts. Some girls however were definitely checking him out. He obviously had the whole bad-boy-that-parents-would-hate look about him but it was just the way Jacob looked he was completely Charlie's favourite until he found out about the whole wolf thing. Now he could barely look at him.

He had Nessie with him but we could only smell her as she was hiding behind a tree about 50 metres away. We greeted him with surprise – even Edward hadn't known – and walked back to Nessie with him and he pushed his bike instead of riding it on the road.


	3. Stalker

**Chapter 3**

**Stalker.**

We could smell that Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had arrived at Rose and Emmett's place when we were about 3 miles away. We had arranged a family hunting trip for that night in the nearby forest, that should be deserted as there was going to be a storm, and then we would head up to the large clearing in the centre. Alice, Nessie and I were going to go first to check if the coast was clear but as we drew nearer Alice froze and I could tell she was having a vision.

"What now Alice? The stock markets going even more downhill?" I teased her jokingly.

"No. A human in the forest – too far away to smell – but definitely a human. A mixed-race boy with shaggy black hair and dressed all in black waiting for someone." She told me looking up at me with her large now-black eyes.

"Wait. Was he wearing battered red high-tops?" I asked immediately thinking of earlier that day when we had been discussing our upcoming trip with Luke – obviously not telling him about the hunting bit just about the hiking – who had been very interested.

"Yes. Wait, are you thinking about that boy you know from Phoenix?" She asked, her eyes burning with her familiar curiosity.

"Yeah I am. Damn it! I can't believe he worked out where we were actually going." I was going into one of my human panics. "No offence to all of you guys but if we were hunting but nobody apart from Carlisle would be able to refrain from killing him."

"Don't worry Bella, no offence take you're right we have to get back." Alice said with secretive twinkle in her eye. "Does this mean I can give Ness a makeover when we get back?"

"Yeah Auntie Al! Will you do my hair like yours tonight?" Nessie spoke up suddenly pressing her hand to my cheek – I was used to her hot body now – pleading with me.

"We have to hunt _somewhere_ though." It still burned my throat whenever I was around humans so I wanted to get some blood in me and Nessie needed some nutrition too.

"What is confusing me is why he came all that way just to see you hiking." Alice said. "He obviously likes you Bella. Be warned." She grinned at me with a creepy look on her face then said, "Race you back!"

We ended up driving into the countryside to hunt and couldn't find anything larger than deer. Luke was still on my mind. In phoenix I vaguely remember everyone being freaked out by him and his strange ways. There was something about him and his ex-girlfriend but I couldn't remember... It was a long time ago even by newborn vampire standards.

Anyway Edward took my mind off it later on just as the sun was exploding over the horizon...


End file.
